NeoPokemon
by Modvark
Summary: Ferret628077 the Zafara has had it with owners but when she ends up in another world, can she trust one to help her get back to Neopia?
1. Abandoned

NeoPokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own neopets or pokemon. Neopian names that are the real names of pets and owners is just coincidence.

Chapter 1

Ferret628077 was a stray Zafara. She had been living in the Neopian Pound for three weeks now. Ferret thought her fifth owner InuYashaswife91 would be a good owner. After all, she was the only one who kept her for more than a month.

Flashback  
"Aww, poor little girl. Looks like you need a good home." Those were the first words Ferret heard out of InuYashaswife91's mouth. Ferret calmed down a bit to stop her shivering. "Are you sure you want that one? She kind of had it rough with four other owners." The pink Uni said.(I don't know her name, so I'll just call her Rose.) Ferret knew that was true. Her third owner Ridiot was abusive. He didn't even feed her for days and never played with her.

"Yep, she's perfect! I'll take her." The teenage girl said as she handed Rose a bag of neopoints.  
End Flashback

Ferret really thought InuYashaswife91 was the perfect owner. Soon after being adopted, things changed. Ferret's owner wanted the pieces of the lab map. InuYashaswife91 spent all her time playing arcade games and selling items. Soon she had seven of the lab pieces. Ferret continued to convince her owner she liked being plain red. But her owner didn't listen.

Finally, InuYashaswife91 gave up one summer day. She lost all her money in gambling. She couldn't even afford to keep Ferret. Ferret knew this would eventually happen.

Flashback  
"Something terrible happened." InuYashaswife91 sobbed as she walked in the door. Ferret immedietly knew what was wrong. But she didn't want to believe it.

"What happened? Did the Pant Deveil steal a piece of the map?" Ferret asked, trying to cover up the truth.

"No, it's worse. I. Lost. All. The neopoints. I shouldn't have played Brucey B Slots. I'm left with only a few neopoints. I'm sorry Ferret628077, I can't afford you anymore. I'm going to have to abandon you..." InuYashaswife91 said. Ferret was stunned. It was a neverending cycle. She felt cursed to forever be adopted and abandoned so quickly. As her owner carried her inside the Neopian Pound, Ferret was already ready to be abandoned. As soon as Dr. Death saw her He glared at InuYashaswife91 for abadoning the Zafara so soon.

"Hmph, I knew you would get tired of her eventually." The old Techo scoffed. "I'm not tired of her. I just can't afford her anymore." InuYashaswife sadly said. "Sure, that's what they all say. You humans are so cruel, creating pets and abandoning them like they're toys." Dr. Death hissed as he took Ferret628077 away. "I'll be back for you someday Ferret628077, I promise." InuYashaswife shouted. "If I had a neopoint for everytime I heard that, I'd be a millionaire." Dr. Death said.  
End Flashback

The memories of her owner filled Ferret628077's head. "InuYashaswife91, I hope you come back soon." Ferret628077 said as she cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Escape

NeoPokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own neopets or pokemon. Neopian names that are the real names of pets and owners is just coincidence.

Chapter 2

Ferret628077 woke up late the next morning to find a shadow looming over her cage. Thinking it was InuYashaswife91 coming back for her, she jumped up and walked over to the front of the cage. "InuYashaswife91, I knew you would be back for me!" Ferret628077 happily said, but stopped jumping when it wasn't her.

"You're not InuYashaswife91.." Ferret said. "Of course I'm not. Your days are up Ferret628077. I'm sorry." Dr. Death said as he opened her cage. She knew what that meant and bolted out of her cage before the old Techo could grab her. "You're not taking me anywhere. if nobody wants me, then I don't want anybody!" Ferret628077 screamed with angry tears falling down her face. She ran past Rose and a young boy looking at a Gelert, not even looking at them. "Hey, you can't leave! You don't have an owner yet!" The Uni shouted.

"I dont need an owner. I can take care of myself." Ferret said as she ran out the door. The Zafara looked around at her new world. She could go wherever she wanted without any owner holding her back. She heard scuffling inside the builing behind her and she knew they were still trying to catch her. Ferret dashed towards the edge of Neopia Central. "Hopefully they won't look here for awhile." Ferret said and looked around. She eyed the young Neopets who still had owners dragging them around. 'Ugh, stupid owners. They pretend to love their pets, but find them boring when they're older.' Ferret thought to herself. "I HATE THEM ALL!" Ferret suddenly shouted, making everyone stare and walk away.

Ferret628077 walked over to the Wishing Well. "Hey, somebody left a bag of neopoints here! This will be easier then I thought." Ferret exclaimed. She then decided to make a wish. She took out fifty neopoints and leaned over the well. "I know owner covel all of Neopia. I would go though anything to get away from them. I wish there were no more owners!" Ferret said as she threw the neopoints in. The wall crumbled under her. There was nothing she could do as she helplessly fell down to her doom.

Sorry if the chapters are too short. I promise the next one will be longer. 


	3. Saved by a bird

NeoPokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own neopets or pokemon. Neopian names that are the real names of pets and owners is just coincidence.

Chapter 3

As ferret fell, she suddenly saw white streaks quickly spiraling around her. Watching them made her nauseous. Or maybe it was the falling. "What's happening?" Ferret screamed. The falling then felt more like flying. Ferret felt like she was going to vomit, but she couldn't. Screaming didn't stop it either. "So this is how it ends." Ferret thought.

Suddenly, the spiraling stopped, leaving the well pitch black for a second. A light appeared at the bottom of the well. "This is going to hurt." Ferret thought. She fell into the blinding warm light. She hit the ground and blacked out.

----------

Ferret didn't know how long she was unconscious. Since she was still out of her senses, she at first didn't notice something poking her. The something was concerned that she was badly hurt and ran for help. Ferret woke up groggily and had a massive headache where there was a large bump on the back of her head. "Ouch, how long was I out?" Ferret thought. She then notice she no longer had her few neopoints. "Aww, Pant Devil must've gotten to it. At least there's no owners for now." The Zafara said and she brushed herself off.

"Where am I anyway?" Ferret asked and looked around. She heard a flapping overhead. Ferret looked up to see a Shadow Pteri-like bird with a hairdo shaped like a witch's hat flying low and landed by a bush nearby. "Hey you, do you know where I am?" Ferret asked. The bird looked at her. "Murkrow. Krow murkrow." The bird said and pointed both left and right. "Ooookay, I'll just ask someone else." Ferret said and backed away from the supposed crazy crazy bird.

"Geez what a nut." Ferret said. She didn't notice the bird following her, until it perched on her head. "Murrrrkrow!" It cawed. "Aaaaah! Get it off! Get it off!" Ferret shrieked and ran in circles. She ran into a tree and the bird flew off, laughing like a lunatic. "Stupid Pteri. Just wait until I get my hands on him." Ferret said and rubbed her nose. She quickly heard loud buzzing coming from the tree. Ferret looked up to see angry Buzz-like monsters flying right at her!

Ferret ran away as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. "I knew I should have signed up at the Swashbuckling Academy!" She screamed and dodged the Buzzes' stingers. "Somebody help me!" The terrified little Zafara screamed. She screamed even louder when one of the stingers scraped her left arm. Ferret fell to the ground, waiting for anybody to come save her. Just when another bee was about to give her a poisonous sting, the same bird swooped down and fiercely pecked at it. Ferret looked up to see the crazy bird battling the bees. A third bee tried attacking the bird, but it pecked right back at it. The bees knew they were no match for a rough peck attack so they flew back to their nests.

"You, you saved me! Thanks!" Ferret said and got up. "Murkrow." The bird said. "Can you stop saying that?" Ferret said. The bird giggled and kept cawing the same word. "I guess not.." Ferret sighed. "Oh Murkrow, there you are! Where'd you go and who's your friend?" A voice said. Ferret looked behind her and was surprised at what she saw... 


End file.
